1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a retractable cargo carrying device that can be mounted on the top of a trailer such as a horse trailer. The device is provided underneath with a telescoping rail system that secures to the top of the trailer and to a storage box of the device. This telescoping rail system allows the storage box to be lowered near to the ground so that items can be easily placed in the storage box from the ground. Once the storage box is loaded, it can then be retracted back onto the top of the trailer for transport. The device maintains the storage box in a level position at all times, even when lowering and retracting the box relative to the trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art storage boxes for trailers are generally permanently mounted onto the top of the trailer. Such storage boxes are often used in association with horse trailers as a place to store extra hay, tack, etc. The problem with these prior storage boxes is that to access them, you have to climb up on top of the trailer. This is usually facilitated by a ladder that is attached to the back of the trailer or by use of a free standing ladder that is used in association with the trailer. Climbing on top of a trailer is inconvenient and dangerous. It is particularly difficult when the person is carrying a bale of hay or other heavy object to be stored in the box or retrieving items that were previously stored in the box. Adding to the danger is that the ladder is out in the weather and the steps can become wet and slippery due to precipitation falling on them or due to mud that may be on the person's shoes as they are attempting to climb the ladder.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a retractable cargo carrying device that can be mounted on the top of a trailer. This invention includes a telescoping rail mechanism that will automatically lower a storage box near to the ground so that it can be easily accessed from the ground to store or remove items from the box. Once access to the box is no longer needed, the box can then be automatically retracted back to the top of the trailer for storage and for transport. To insure that objects placed in the box remain in the box and do not become disturbed as the box is lowered and raised, the device maintains the storage box in a level position at all times, even when lowering and retracting the box relative to the trailer.